Pureblood Supremacy
by pathological
Summary: Pureblood Supremacy is my own take on the Harry Potter world, how I wanted things to go, and changing things to make it different. It is a very AU story. Harry is in a different house along with Hermione and this is their first year. They are both friends with Draco. Look at my wordpress for more detail (vanyaviolin) *No pairings at the moment- undecided whether there will be any*
1. Prologue: Beginning

**Before**

* * *

I am aware that this is very short, this chapter. It is more of a prologue and the rest of the chapters will be a _lot _longer, I can promise. I am planning to make this a long fic with maybe a couple of other fics afterwards. It is also up on my wordpress (nadiajasmine) and my ao3 (pathological). Enjoy!

* * *

_"Death Eaters are everywhere," the woman, Lily Potter nee Evans, said to her friend. "Our Harry is in danger. We have to go into hiding."_

_Her friend smiled, but her mind was whirring. The Dark Lord would not be happy if she came back to him with the news that the Potters were going successfully into hiding. Either she or her cousin would have to get the information of _where_; her sister was not a friend of the Potters._

_"And can you tell me where you would be hiding? I would love to keep in touch," she said smoothly, smiling at Lily. Lily stared at her, and alarm bells began to ring in the woman's head: Lily knew. "I just need to go to the… bathroom," she said, getting up swiftly._

_"You are a Death Eater," Lily said, face changing, eyes falling to the mark on her 'friend's' left wrist. "Oh my god, I am so sorry for this but… I have to- _Obliviate."


	2. Part A, Chapter I: Hermione Granger

So, this is the first chapter. I hope you like it, and I am going to try and make all chapters this long in the future. I think that this story will be quite a long one. I will post updates and bits about my story on my wordpress (nadiajasmine . wordpress .com) also. Also my original story, Control, will soon be posted there. I am going to stop talking now...

* * *

Hermione Granger lived a nice life with her parents. Dr Nashira Granger and Dr Richard Granger were local dentists, and they would buy their daughter as many books as she wanted. They would go on holiday every summer holiday, and every Saturday night, they would sit on the sofa together and watch a family film.

"Mother, there is somebody at the door!" Hermione called, running up the stairs, where her mother was sitting on the bed, looking confused.

The last few weeks had been odd for most of the family, especially Nashira. She had started to have flashbacks of something. She did not know what it was, though she felt as if she knew the people in the flashbacks, but in reality, had never seen them in her life. She knew that the flashbacks could not possibly be real anyway, as in them there were elements of what, to her, looked suspiciously like _magic_. Nashira knew that magic was not real, and therefore was worried for herself. Robert had been experiencing a similar thing, just not so severe. Hermione was not experiencing anything of the sort, and was worried about both of her parents and had been reading every book of psychology that she could get her hands on, every so often looking over her book at them and nibbling her lip, looking almost concerned. She had refused to tell them any of her findings.

"I am coming!" her mother called, snapping out of her stupor and shaking her head, getting up and slowly walking down the stairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

There was a woman standing there, and she looked strangely familiar. She resembled Nashira in a way, but she did not know her. Nashira stared for a minute before her stomach dropped and eyes widened, as this woman was from Nashira's flashbacks. Nashira staggered slightly and took a deep breath before composing herself and standing straight, looking enquiringly at the stranger.

"Nashira!" the woman announced in something that sounded like a French accent, and Nashira stared at her. Looking at her closely, she realised that the woman looked _odd_. She had brown hair and a similar face to Nashira, almost as if she was a cousin or even a sister, though Nashira knew that she was not. However, this was not the odd thing about her. She was wearing a long black dress with a lace corset, and over the top she was wearing a long thing that Nashira would have liked to call a coat, though it more likely resembled a medieval _cloak_, and her long fingers had long nails that were painted

"How do you know my name?" Nashira asked suspiciously, staring at the woman in front of her, "What is your name?"

The woman's face dropped. "You mean you do not know? What about Richard, does he know?"

"Know what? We know nothing," Nashira said, shaking her head and starting to feel panicked.

"Never mind that at the moment, my name is Auva." She watched Nashira's face as shock hit it and a confusing sweep of emotions, memories that she had never seen before in her life. "You remember, do you not?" she spoke.

Dr Nashira was a realist, and she did not do the whole denial routine. So instead of shouting something and slamming the door in this woman's face, she put a hand over her aching eyes and said, "I do not know what I remember. Auva, I think you had better come in.

"I am trying to stay open minded, Auva. Obviously, this is hard. I do not want any ham to come to my daughter," Nashira said as she and Auva sat down on the sofa with cups of tea in their hands. Auva, who had been staring at the tea with a mix between disgust and fascination, looked up at Nashira.

"Oh, you mean Hermione Granger? I was actually coming here with the intention to talk to her, could you please call her down? It would be very beneficial if you could, as I could tell you both the story. It affects her as well, and you, Richard," Auva said as Richard walked into the room, staring intently at him. "Sit. I promise no harm will come to you or your daughter," she said.

"Hermione, could you please come down?" Nashira called as Richard cautiously sat, and sure enough, a few seconds later, Hermione was sliding into the space between her mother and father.

"Good, you are all here. I can begin telling you everything. Nashira, Richard, I am afraid that after this talk, you are going to have to go to the hospital," she said, and ignoring their looks of terror, she handed Hermione a letter. "This is a letter from a boarding school that you have been accepted into, Hogwarts. I am the Defence teacher, but I am leaving after this year. I have come to talk to you about the school."

Hermione opened it and stared. "Is this a joke?"

Her mother and father both looked at the letter as well, and all three of them stared at the paper for a few minutes.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confederation of Wizards) _  
_Dear Miss Granger, _  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
_Yours sincerely, _  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

They stared at Auva, who stared back at them very seriously, and looked back onto the second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _  
_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require: _  
_1. three sets of plain work robes (black) _  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _  
_please notes that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._  
_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_By Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic_  
_By Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory_  
_By Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_By Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_By Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_By Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_By Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_By Quentin Trimble_  
_OTHER EQUIPMENT_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_  
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._  
_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_  
_yours sincerely, _  
_Lucinda Thomsonicle-_  
_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"What is this?" Nashira asked, staring at the woman in front of her. "This has to be an elaborate joke, this is not real," Nashira waved her hands about in a panic. "How did you do it? This violates everything; it is not yet possible to implant false flashbacks, at least not with such ease as has been done to me, so how did you do it? Or am I hallucinating? What is happening?"

"Yes, this has to be a joke. The concept of magic is opposed by all of the methods of science, even by most branches religion, for god's sake," Richard said, putting a calming hand on his wife's shoulder, to which she immediately leaned into and relaxed.

"No, I am afraid that this is true. Everything I say is completely true. I hate to break this to you in a blunt manner. Would you rather that I told you, or you went to the hospital with me to get the block on your memories?" Auva said.

"Neither!" Richard exclaimed. "You have given us exactly _no proof_ that this magical world exists. If you are going to take us _anywhere_, I must ask you to perform some magic so that we can ensure that we are relatively safe in your company, or I cannot let me, my wife or my daughter be permitted to come with you."

Auva sighed and produced a stick from a pocket of the cloak. "My wand," she said in a bored tone. She pointed her wand at Richard. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Hermione squealed and Nashira stared, both looking at Richard. Richard just made a garbled sound at the back of his throat. He was five feet in the air.

"You can- you can put me d-down, now," Richard stated, staring at the witch in front of him as she lowered him to the ground. When he was back on the ground, he narrowed his eyes at Auva. "We still cannot be sure whether this is true. There are ways in which you could pull this prank-"

"The next may convince you," Auva said, grabbing hold of all three members of the family. "Hold on," she announced, before apparating them away.

Hermione felt as if her limbs were being warped, as if her stomach was flying out through her mouth, as if she were spinning and spinning around and around. It was not painful, but she felt as if she was going to be sick. She could not scream. When it ended, she was somewhere else, just inside a hospital entrance.

"_What_," she heard her father's weak voice, and she turned to see him with his hands braced on his knees. "Magic is real?"

"Have you not been listening?" Auva said in amusement, grinning at Richard.

"But- that is impossible! That violates every rule in every book! Science, religion, everything says so! You simply cannot teleport from one place and go through time and space. It is not possible to do so! What is the time? It was 4:46 when you teleported us, I saw my clock as we went."

"It is 4:48." Hermione said, glancing at the wall. She looked perfectly calm, apart from the fact that her eyes were darting around the big entry hall of the hospital. "What hospital is this? Wait- this is not a normal hospital. Why are we here? This is a magical hospital, is it not? Wait, I think I know what we are doing here; you are going to get mother and father their memories back?" She stared at Auva, who looked back at her bemusedly.

"Actually, yes, that was the plan. May I ask why, Hermione, you do not look particularly shocked by this?"

"Well," Hermione began. "Mother and father had always taught me to think rationally. I know that this is not enough explanation, but I already did suspect that there was something… _different_ about me. I could learn a lot faster than the other students, and there have been a couple of incidents that have made me and mother very worried and confused," she said, smiling at Auva. "As well as that, I am not a very emotional person. I am more for not showing my emotions at all, so in fact, right now I could be a complete emotional wreck and you would not have a clue because I have taught myself to _constantly_ wear this calm and collected mask, because then I look more professional and scary and other people do the work."

Auva stared bemusedly at the girl in front of her, trying to evaluate which house she would be put into. She did not believe that she would even touch Hufflepuff; she seemed too sharp and cutting to join them, and Gryffindor was for the more impulsive people. She suspected either Slytherin or Ravenclaw; Slytherin because she had a 'mask' that hid her emotions and manipulated people to do things for her, but Ravenclaw because she was rational and learned fast. She sighed and threw her wand back into a pocket. She now had to help her sister and brother in law to regain her memories, and teach an eleven year old girl everything about pureblood tradition, all before September 1st.

* * *

Also, if you like it or not, please leave a review, especially if I have made a mistake! Thank you


End file.
